Icy's Ice Cream Scoop
by SapphireSami22
Summary: Icy loves ice-cream, and sees an ice-cream place one night, and immediately wants a job there. So what happens when people start to notice and the Trix realize her secret?
1. Chapter 1: Nothing To Do

Icy looked over the boring book she was reading and saw Darcy levitating a chair on the other side of the room and Stormy stirring a glass of something white. Valtor was gone to another planet to steal their power and the Trix were left in the Headmistress' study, which they had taken once locking up Miss Griffin, at Cloudtower. Icy was bored to death and was starving. The food at Cloudtower was certainly unappetizing these days since the school had been taken over by Valtor, and the witches under his spell were no better. Icy wanted something more interesting to do, and slammed the book shut and stuffed it on a random shelf (So much for Miss Griffin's order).

She swung up from her chair, making Darcy and Stormy look at her. When she reached the door, Darcy asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere," Icy replied airily. "Just wandering." She closed the door behind her before Darcy could ask anything more questions. Icy walked up the hallway and suddenly a paper flew toward her. She realized the wind was coming from an open window at the end of the hallway. She picked the paper up, dying to find something to do, and quickly scanned it.

It read,

**Rowena's Dinner Place** in large letters.

_Catchy name_, thought Icy sarcastically.

***DINNER OPENS EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK- WE SUPPLY… **(A list followed) **APPETIZERS INCLUDED TO LEAVE FOR ONLY ONE DAY-**

Icy read the rest and stared at the paper skeptically. Then the last line caught her attention "to leave for only one day."

"Valtor won't mind if I leave for an hour," she said, thinking it over. "After all it does look good and I'm starving…"

"What's that?" asked Stormy nosily as Icy entered with the paper. Icy brandished the paper in her face, and Stormy toppled backwards off her chair, dropping her white drink which spilled on the floor. "What the hell Icy!" she shouted.

"This is a dinner menu," Icy replied coolly. "I'm leaving for an hour, so if Valtor returns, tell him I'm out." She didn't add that Darcy, who had recently tried to flirt, shouldn't even dare to catch his attention with anything else or insult her while she was gone.

"Dinner?" mumbled Stormy, rubbing her bottom, her angry expression leaving her face. "Can I go too? The food is revolting here!" she pointed to the spilt drink.

Darcy made a face. "Okay, whatever. I guess I'll be here-" Stormy and Icy glared, wanting to interrupt. "-waiting for you both." Darcy finished sweetly.

"Oh no you don't," growled Icy. "You just want to flirt, don't you…" Stormy made a face and started, but Darcy put up her hands and continued to smile.  
"Oh no, Icy, he's all yours," a snarl appeared on her face. "But no chances!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Icy in Darcy's face. "Then tell me what you see that you've got more than me!"

"First, I'm prettier, second-"

A flash of blue light ducked under Darcy's left arm, Icy was looking murderous, Darcy, growling, sent an attack right back.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Stormy, watching the two with an amused expression. "Why don't we get going already, there's no point in fighting, he'll be here in a minute-"

"Stop smiling RIGHT NOW!" said Icy, irritated. "It is NOT funny!"

"I think she's right," said Darcy, who had turned calmer. "So, what are we eating?"

"Spaghetti," said Stormy immediately.

"No- I was thinking Bluebell Soup," said Darcy.

"Ew- Bluebell Soup is disgusting!" said Stormy, making a face.

"Who even said you were allowed to come?" Icy spat at Darcy, still angry.

Darcy looked confused, and Icy gave in.

"Fine you can come, but no offense, Stormy is right Bluebell Soup is horrible." Icy opened the door. "I'm going with spaghetti."

"Great!" said Stormy brightly. "So are we leaving now?"

**A/N: The part where Icy gets her job is coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2: Rowena's Dinner Place

"'Rowena's Dinner Place'?" Stormy read the sign. "Seems like a crowded place for just a 'dinner place'."

The diner was full of people, but thankfully, the Trix had found an empty table. Darcy had made sure they could return before Valtor came by putting a Detector Spell on the doorway so they could immediately teleport to their chairs at the Headmistress' Study with whatever they were holding.

"Spaghetti," said Stormy to the waiter near their table.

"Anything else?" he asked, writing quickly on the notepad (he wrote pretty fast).

"Bluebell Soup," said Darcy quickly.

"Craverry sauce on cucumber fans," Stormy read from the menu. Icy snatched it from her.

"Breadsticks with sour cream dip," she began, then Darcy took it from her fingertips, and the waiter looked at the three fighting over the menu.

"I have two more," he said, giving Icy and Stormy a menu each. They grabbed it and listed some more.

He didn't say anything, but it was obvious that he thought they were crazy ordering so much food by the look on his face.

"Thanks to you we have a reputation of being crazy -" Icy began, and then Darcy snarled, "Shut up, Icy, you're the one who took the menu from Stormy."

When they had received their food, the Trix began gobbling it up at once. Stormy ate her spaghetti while Darcy snickered at her, and turned to drink her soup. Stormy, who had noticed and was, inwardly fuming, bewitched one of the bluebells to crawl into Darcy's hair and slip down her forehead. Darcy shrieked and dropped her spoon, cursed Stormy, and made half her spaghetti fall on her top, staining it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she bellowed.

"The bluebell!" Darcy yelled.

"Forget the effing bluebell; you're the one who laughed at me!" Stormy cleared the stain and glared.

Darcy glared back and then turned to Icy as Stormy said, "It looks like Valtor's not back, he shouldn't be taking this long, what if you did the spell wrong, Darcy?"

"Stormy, watch your mouth!" hissed Icy, looking around. "It's our turn to be normal!" she made sure no one was looking, and then Darcy said, "Is there anything for desert?"

Icy scanned the desert list on the menu and started at all the fancy names for cakes and other frozen deserts. Then it was there, at the end of the list…

Ice cream.

Ice cream.

Ice cream.

Icy's feeling of annoyance was washed away. There, listed under "ice-cream" were all the flavors you could ever imagine, and continued as "several more, check back shop."

Ice leapt up, surprising the other two and ran to the back shop where a girl with long red hair (who reminded her peevishly of Bloom) was handing some customers ice-cream. Icy stared at a mango flavored ice cream in a boy's hand, and…

**Flashback-**

Icy was walking down the street her house was in and wiped her forehead. It was a hot summer day, and she hated hot summer days. Being only eleven years old, her powers were not effective, but at least she could make a few snowflakes or temporarily cool herself down.

_But one day_, she thought. _When I'm sixteen, I'll be able to go to a school for witches to make my powers work fully!_

There was an ice-cream truck at the end of the block, and Icy loved ice-cream. It made her calm when she was annoyed or angry, and it made her pleasant and cool. After all, it was a hot summer day, and Icy HATED hot summer days.

Icy walked to the truck and peered up at the man. There was no line, - Icy hated lines as well- and that made it easier. She looked at the choices and asked, "How does mango ice cream taste?"

"Delicious," he promised. "It's my favorite; it tastes like mangoes, only a thousand times better."

"I'll have it," Icy said, paying the man once he handed her the cone topped with orange-red frozen cream. She licked it and found it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

**Flashback ends**

"I want mango," she blurted once she was in front of the girl. There was a line, and she had not even realized that the people in front of her were gone and she was the first. Once she had got the ice-cream, she paid the girl and walked back to the table.

"Icy, seriously," said Darcy crossly. "You couldn't have got us some too?"

Once they return with their ice-creams, Darcy said, "Ugh that girl at the counter reminded me of Bloom."

Stormy licked her ice-cream and watched Icy daydream. "I don't think she's listening, Darcy."

"Icy," Darcy waved her hands in front of Icy's face. "Icy!"

"What," said Icy, looking up.

"Nothing. Can we leave now?" Darcy finished her ice-cream.

"You go, I'll be right there," Icy nodded, and stood up, wiping her hands on a napkin once she was finished eating. She walked to the red haired girl once the crowd was cleared and asked, "Is it possible to get a job here?"

"You mean at the ice-cream place?" asked the red haired girl.

"Yes," said Icy, waiting. The girl nodded and handed her a paper, saying, "Contact list, etc. You can come tomorrow to join if you'd like."

"I'll be there," Icy agreed, leaving with the paper folded, feeling elated.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Job

When Icy returned, Stormy and Darcy were laughing at each other. She didn't care about their madness; she was already going to bed.

"Oh, Icy's back!" said Stormy, still giggling. "And it's 12 at night, hahaha." She began to spin, and the effect was making some of the items on the desk lift and bang right down on the table again.

"What happened to you?" Icy peered at Stormy, and Darcy replied, "She drank that white stuff we found in the cafeteria and that's probably what made her act like this."

"Valtor's not back," said Stormy, frowning and putting a hand to her head to stop her from getting dizzy.

"Wonder what he's doing," said Darcy looking in the distance.

Icy didn't care, she had worked plenty of times with Stormy, and Darcy was nothing but a flirt. She always did it- even when they were younger, stealing Icy's crushes, but this time she wasn't going to get away.

"We'll go back to sleep," Icy assured her. "We're exhausted anyways." She pushed Darcy out the doorway, and Stormy had no choice to follow. She kept muttering, and Icy supposed the effects of the drink were wearing off.

"It's so hot in here." Icy said once they were in their room. "It feels like an oven."

"Why don't you just open a window?" Stormy asked; apparently back to normal, pointing toward the window as it banged open. A cold gust of wind blew in.

"Enough!" Icy shouted, slamming it shut. "I'm tired of your temper, Stormy, even though it's the best quality you have-" Stormy's face turned an ugly red "-but honestly-"

"Oh be quiet, Icy," said Darcy. "Haven't we fought enough today? We never really argue this much unless we all drank a Grouch Potion."

"You're right," agreed Icy. Then she looked at the contact paper that was in her hand all that time. "But I won't be here tomorrow night, okay? I have something to do." She felt it was not the right time to tell them yet.

"Okay," said Stormy, sitting on her bed. "We'll cover up for you."

**The Next Day—**

Icy mounted her broom the next morning before she had to meet Valtor, Darcy or Stormy, but it looked like Darcy was awake already.

"Why are you using your broom?" Darcy eyed it. "Can't you just fly out of teleport?"

"I don't feel like it," said Icy, and it was the truth. She didn't feel like flying herself- she was much too tired since she had slept late, and she was excited for her ice-cream job. She didn't want to be delayed.

Just when she opened her mouth, Darcy said in an expressionless tone while turning over the pencil she was drawing with, "Stormy and I will cover up for you."

"Okay, good," said Icy, flying out.

There it was- the ice-cream shop at the back of Rowena's Dinner Place. It was open at all times, and Icy was lucky, because when she got off her broom and walked up, the back door was open.

"Oh, you're here!" said the red haired girl, who was filling up the cups. "I usually don't work in the morning, but I came today because I was free."

Icy shrugged and handed her the paper, the girl took it and said, "You have to see the manager, Rowena- she's the owner _and_ the manager, and then you get a job."

Icy was out of the place in less than a second. She could not wait.

And then, there she was in an apron with lettering on it, scooping up ice cream in a cup. Her apron was white with gold lettering, "Rowena's Ice Cream" and tied tightly behind her back over her blue top and skirt. Her long boots were already splattered with ice-cream, which she removed with a simple cleaning spell.

It was true- there were thousands of flavors in the flavor room, the ice turning magically, freezing the cream so it was fresh when she pushed the button on the machine. It was a dream come true- and Rowena even promised her free ice-cream whenever she wanted to eat, as long as she was doing her job.

Icy loved it.

But how could she break the news to Darcy and Stormy? And Valtor would probably want her to go with him to steal more magic instead of working in an ice-cream place. But Icy loved ice-cream, and here, she wasn't evil. She was an ordinary person- but out of the ice-cream place she would be known as Valtor's—

_WHAT!_ Icy thought, a cup crashing to the floor as she thought of the horrible thought of Darcy or Stormy trying to becoming his favorite witch— she could not let it happen. If they took advantage when she wasn't there—

"Icy!" called Sally from the front, who was the red haired girl. "A lemon ice-cream!"

"What- oh yeah," Icy fumbled with the switch and watched the ice cream swirl into the cup.

Well, as for telling them the truth, she'd have to wait and see when it was the right time to.

**A/N: Haha! How is Icy going to tell Darcy and Stormy about her new job? Review some ideas please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back With a Lie

"I'm back," Icy sang, stepping off her broom and into the room. Surprisingly, nobody was there. She laid the apron under her bed so no one would see and headed for where she thought the Trix and Valtor would be.

Yup, she was right. They were all looking at the something she couldn't see from where she was standing. Icy cleared her throat loudly.

She regretted making a noise when Darcy glared at her. Valtor and Stormy, however did not appear to have heard her. If they had, then they were doing a good job ignoring her.

Icy tried tiptoeing to look over Darcy's head to look at what they were looking at, but Darcy was too tall, and then gave up, walked over to Stormy's right (she was half an inch shorter) and looked over _her_ shoulder.

They were looking at the planet Andros, and the Omega Dimension portal they had broken through, which was beginning to turn more destructive by the second. It looked like the place wasn't going to last much longer.

_Can't we do something better_, Icy thought inside. _We've been looking at Andros at least a thousand times a day._

"I'm back," she interrupted loudly. What was wrong with her?

"Good," said Valtor, turning to look at her. "You can tell me what this looks like; you're the smartest one here." Darcy and Stormy looked as though they were slapped in the face.

Icy stared at him with her mouth open for five full seconds. She could swear she heard crickets chirping.

"Uh-" she said, wishing she'd paid more attention. She wished she could say, "What?" but guessed that would ruin her reputation of being the "smartest." When she didn't reply, Darcy smirked at her, and this triggered Icy's fury, she said all of a sudden, "It looks like Andros isn't lasting much longer, we've made a mess there."

"That's exactly what I thought," said Valtor. He shrugged and said, "And as for everyone there, they'll have to suffer a terrible end."

Darcy actually shook angrily at his compliment to Icy. Icy's pleasure was worth it.

"Speaking of, I bet the Winx will try and save the planet," Stormy spoke up. Now Darcy glared at both of them- it was a surprise she had nothing better to say next to Stormy, who usually was the speechless one who got her temper worked up at times.

"Oh, they will, but in time," Valtor agreed.

"Uh," began Darcy. "Excuse me, but now Icy's back, I need to tell her something," without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Icy's arm and pulled her toward the door, Icy, who was too busy smiling, tripped over her feet and once they were out, almost slapped Darcy. _Almost._ But Darcy was too fast for her.

"Listen, Icy," she said with barely controlled anger.

"If you're going to talk about Valtor, save your breath, because it's clear he likes me better. You should have heard him call me the 'smartest.'" Icy bragged.

"It's not about that!" said Darcy, blushing furiously. "Where were you? We had to make up a whole lie, you know- and I don't think he believe it until you turned up!"

"Oh, so you're not a good liar as well as not being a good thinker?" Icy sneered. "I'd like to hear your excuse."

"Stormy's the one who said it, and will you lay off me, I did it to help!" Darcy was furious. "Is that _ice-cream_ on your cheek?"

"What if it is?" Icy wiped her cheek hastily. Darcy gasped.

"Icy! Don't tell me you went to that ice-cream shop to get ice-cream and made us lie to Valtor for _that_! I don't think he trusts Stormy and I now!"

Icy ignored the last part, and was sorry for ignoring it. "Darcy, I was not at the ice-cream place," she lied as Darcy raised her eyebrows. "No- listen to me! You don't need to cover up for me, I'll tell Valtor when I'm leaving. After all, he trusts _me_."

And she turned her back on Darcy, who had a hurt expression on her face.

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun... What's going to happen next? Is Icy going to keep her secret or confess? Still looking for suggestions, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Recognized

The next few days Icy had trouble leaving without anyone noticing. Most of the time she would pass off as sleeping (due to a sudden lack of sleep) which took most of her energy because she had to create a solid image of herself and that took up her energy.

_Ugh_, thought Icy, throwing the blanket of the bed. _I wish I could just have it all to myself. _She thought about her recent obsession- wait, it wasn't recent; she had it forever- and then Darcy and Stormy who were constantly working on ideas for plots to take over the universe with Valtor. Icy realized she was not catching up, so she actually thought over about writing an excuse letter and skipping work. She grabbed a paper from her desk, paused, and then dropped it.

"But I'll be gone for two hours," whispered Icy to no one in general, but simply to herself. Stormy and Darcy were still sleeping behind the hangings of their beds, and Icy listened for a quiet second. Everything was still. She neatly lay her dark blue covers on the bed, and shut the hangings tightly so no one could open them but herself. Darcy and Stormy knew that she did this a lot. Icy hated being bothered while sleeping, and often did that.

She grabbed her uniform and swung a leg over her broom, made sure no one was watching her (an extra precaution) and set off.

On her way there, Icy realized that even for the morning, Magix was super crowded. She squeezed in between two fairies to get through the entrance to the crowded street, almost knocking a man with a bowl of cat food over, and hopped into the swinging door of the ice-cream back shop. She snapped her fingers, and her clothes changed into her uniform.

Icy took over the next shift, and invented new flavors during her five minute breaks. There was one girl however, who actually looked at her while she pressed the button for applequech ice-cream (pineapple and apple topped). From where Icy could see her, she had strawberry blonde hair clasped low in a tight red clip, and a red and pink short dress with a fluffed look about it with layers of cloth a few inches below her waist. She was wearing high stashed sandals with ribbons hanging from the side, clutching a fluffy pink bag. Icy hated the outfit, especially the pink bag because she absolutely hated anything cute and fluffy- and also hated the girl at once.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked snobbishly, looking at Icy carefully. Icy turned a knob in the machine to stop the flow, and then turned to look at her. "No," she began, frowning.

"I'm sure I know you," said the girl, still staring.

"Well I don't," said Icy, holding out the cone, wishing she could use her powers to slam this girl into a wall.

"I think I've seen you somewhere-" began the girl stubbornly, as though she was used to being right all the time, and she was ignoring the ice-cream Icy was holding out. Icy was beginning to get irritated.

"Look I don't know you," she said, clearly annoyed. "So either you take your ice-cream or I'm throwing it out and you're not getting anything." Icy was already imagining how she would look covered in frost.

The girl scowled and grabbed the ice-cream, and when she was handing the money, she gasped, "You're a criminal!" She bumped into a boy two places in the line.

"What are you talking about!" Icy hissed, curling her hands into fists.

"You're that ice witch who escaped from the Omega Dimension!" the girl was yelling now. She ran away, screaming.

Now people were looking at Icy. The next girl wearing a ruffled collar looked at Icy strangely.

While Icy was scooping, a cold feeling began to spread. She could not stand here and wait for other people to recognize her, it was a situation she could not hold on to. Well, recently she had been tying her hair up in a different way, so there was a less chance of people noticing. Her shift was almost over.

When she was leaving, Icy stopped at the bathroom to look for any ice cream marks so Darcy wouldn't realize where she had been or get suspicious. The water was not flowing correctly, slightly mismatched, and Icy had an idea.

"Ha," said Icy when she turned the flowing water from the tap to ice. Then she broke it and the water turned regular again. If this was not her workplace she would cover it in ice- one of the things she would do if she weren't acting like a normal witch. Destruction was one of the things she loved to do and see.

Then Icy wiped her sticky hands clean and left the bathroom, grabbing her broom. There was certainly something odd about the crowded that had gathered outside the shop. In fact, they were watching something in the center. Icy joined and watched.

It was a screen in a shop window; and Valtor was on the news.

"Recently seen in the planet…" Icy snorted. _Keep looking, you'll never find him._

"The three escapees known as the three Trix sisters are known to be with him," the reporter continued. A picture of her, Darcy and Stormy appeared.

"Oh crap," said Icy, biting her lip as people turned to look at her. She didn't wait, she teleported straight to the woods outside Cloudtower and flew the rest of the way using her broom.

When she returned, as usual, no one was there, but then Darcy suddenly turned the doorknob and saw Icy climbing out of the window, holding her broom, panting.

"Where the— _what are you wearing!_" she gasped, looking at Icy. Icy felt like slapping herself for forgetting to change, considering the act she had been worried over Darcy recognizing ice-cream stains.

"Uh," began Icy and before she could do anything, Darcy yelled, "YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T AT THE ICE CREAM PLACE!"

"There's something called lying," shouted Icy right back.

"Yes, but you have a JOB there!" Darcy said. "Especially when we're on the run and people might recognize us, which would blow our cover here at Cloudtower."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" asked Icy coldly.

"A disguise," said Darcy. "But why do you need a job?"

"Darcy, I get free ice-cream and get paid," replied Icy. "Besides— I need a break while you two do his work and follow him around."

Darcy scowled, and Icy said, "So what am I supposed to look like?"

"A sweet, ice-cream loving girl," said Darcy. Ice grinned wickedly and said sarcastically, "But I already am."

Darcy stomped her foot and said, "Icy- you know what I mean so stop playing around."

Icy pulled her hair from its ponytail and it turned a dark blue. She snapped her fingers, and her outfit changed to a sleeveless sweater and a blue skirt and white sandals.

"It passes," said Darcy. "If there's anything I hate more than you working at that frozen shop it's your choice of dressing." Icy shrugged and said, "Watch yourself Darcy."

Darcy slipped on the paper Icy had dropped earlier in the morning and fell.

**A/N: Another Darcy/Icy ending. Decided on making Icy wear a disguise to work nothing fluffy and soft though, because she hates that kind of clothes :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Undercover Wreck

Icy, with Darcy's help, had changed her name to Ciy, an anagram of her name (Icy liked her name too much and refused to change the letters). Darcy had given Icy five dark transparent magic balls to throw at whoever had known her as Icy in the shop.

When she was back at the ice-cream shop (of course in her disguise), she was taking orders as normal. And that's when she saw something terrifying.

Six girls stepped in and stood in the line.

It was the Winx.

Icy was so thankful for her disguise because when Bloom came up with Flora right behind, she ordered six different complicated orders. Icy felt like putting poison or bewitching the ice-cream but decided during her break she'd find a way to anyway.

She scooped the last mix and glared at Tecna's retreating back. The next person on line had to bang the counter twice to make her snap out it.

She ducked under the counter- her phone was buzzing. She took it out and saw it was a text from Darcy. Then another one popped up soon. It read (in order):

_Stormy and I are leaving important mission brb_

Icy grinded her teeth and put her phone away. It looked like they didn't need her now. Well, at least she could have fun and annoy the Winx. She stood up and looked at the Winx girls at their table. Layla didn't look too happy. Icy let out a laugh. _Andros is about to be finished,_ she thought. _Of course she isn't happy._

Icy pointed at Stella's ice-cream and it flipped over onto her dress. She let out an exclamation.

"I didn't do that, I wasn't even touching my ice-cream!" she said open-mouthed. Then she stood up and marched over to the counter. Icy pretended to wipe a glass clean.

"Sunshine lemon scooped with sunburst orange and a cherry," she said to Icy. Icy slowly turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm on a break. You'll have to wait five minutes." Icy smiled nastily when Sally came in through the back door.

"Are you doing your job?" Sally demanded, taking Stella's order. Stella smirked at Icy as she turned and repeated what she wanted. Icy slipped through the back door and sat at a table inside.

She flipped her hand at Layla's drink, which tipped in her mouth and slipped down her chin. Her glass fell and broke. Icy stirred her free ice-cream which had melted once she ordered it to. Next she pointed at Bloom's sandwich, which opened up wide near the bread like a mouth and snapped at her.

"AH!" screamed Bloom, jumping away. Tecna reached for the sandwich but it fell on Musa's collar. She yelped and grabbed it then through it into the garbage can. Tecna's ice cream splattered on her pants and Icy made Flora's grow larger and larger so it towered over her and splashed over her face.

The five girls looked around for who could have done it, and when Stella was walking with her fresh ice-cream, Icy pointed at her shoes and made the tie undo.

Except it didn't work. Someone was blocking the spell.

"Oh hello, Bloom," said Icy snidely, sensing Bloom behind her.

"Is that you, Icy?" demanded Bloom.

"Yes it is," Icy blew on her straw.

"How come you work here?"

Icy glared at Bloom and shouted, "Frost bite!" But Bloom dodged it. It covered a wall entirely in ice.

"Magic-" Bloom began but Icy dashed out of the shop and grabbed her broom. She wouldn't be returning in a long time. If it weren't for Bloom, she could have had all the ice-cream she wanted. The last two weeks she had eaten all she could. But now—

"Oh no, not now," pleaded Icy once her mind started to go blank. "Not when I'm flying…"

The last thing she remembered was falling headfirst, holding onto her broom tight.

**A/N: What do you think will happen? Will Icy make it to Cloudtower to help the Trix once they've found out who she is or will she be caught? Review please! If it was a bit confusing, all confusions will be cleared up in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Coming Back

There was face right above Icy, peering at her curiously with brown-blonde hair.

"Darcy!" Icy sat up, rubbing her head. She was lying down in bed in Cloudtower, wearing her uniform, her broom next to her. Darcy and Stormy were looking at her, relieved.

"Icy where were you? We were worried!" Stormy demanded.

"Worried about me?" Icy taunted, more awake as Stormy blushed and said, "Well, we are friends."

"But that's not the point," said Darcy. "Why were you on your broom? We thought your shift was over at—"

"Because they know," said Icy. "The Winx know my secret. I can't go back." As she said these words, a hollow feeling crept inside her. No more ice-cream, especially when she had just gotten used to the colorful machine with its frozen flavors and the familiar feeling of scooping the cold cream into a cup or glass she would never feel again…

"I thought you loved ice-cream," said Darcy.

"Love? _Love?_ I don't _love _anything or anyone," said Icy coldly. Well, that was true in some cases. One exception was her love for ice and cold things. "But even if I did, does it look like I can go back?" Icy snapped, once again thinking of the sinking feeling of no more free ice-cream. She hated the Winx more than ever now.

"I bet Darcy would love to open a bewitched jewelry shop," Stormy said, looking at Darcy. "She's been dreaming ever since you took a job at the ice-cream place."

"What does Valtor think is he susp-" Icy began. She hoped Valtor would never find out. And then she would become his all-time favorite.

"No," said Stormy. "Of course, your dreams have vanished, Icy, he thinks I am cleverer than all of you." She grinned. Icy felt like hitting Stormy, this is why she hated leaving a chance for them.

"Ha," said Darcy. "Well he likes my ideas, the only thing about Icy he cares about it that she had more power…"

"What do you mean, _had_?" Icy demanded, feeling her fury rush toward Darcy as well.

"Well, you went from being the witch of ice to the witch of ice-cream…"

Icy threw a blast of ice at Stormy, doubling her hate.

"Oh, and I'm the one with the temper?" Stormy mocked.

"Oh ha ha ha…"

"But why did you use the transport spell on me? I was about to fall off my broom!" Icy asked once more, incensed.

"Because, we thought because you weren't replying, something had happened," Darcy replied.

"As if I would let something happen!" said Icy indignantly.

"Well, we thought you had possibly been caught or something."

"So where were you two going?" Icy asked, looking around, and getting off the bed. The air was still, the sun almost down.

"Where do you think? To another realm, did you think Andros? Not when it's about to be destroyed," said Stormy.

"And take the uniform and disguise off," said Darcy. "You look like an innocent little girl who has a job at an ice-cream place."

"I thought you didn't like my choice of disguising," Icy grinned and Darcy shook her head. The three Trix sisters turned into silhouettes and vanished.

**A/N: Okay, so this was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as well as the whole story! Thank you for all your reviews; you've helped me continue it with a positive attitude. I know it was kind of short, the shortest chapter in the story, but I needed a closing for how her career ends and she doesn't work there anymore in the third season. Please review your thoughts on how I finished and once again, thanks for all your support!**


End file.
